heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Miss Viola
Miss Viola is a minor character in Happy Feet and a supporting character in Happy Feet Two. She is a teacher from Penguin Elementary located in Emperor-Land, who was the school teacher of Mumble, Gloria and Seymour when they were children. She is Boadidea's mother, who is a close friend of Erik, Mumble and Gloria's son, and Atticus, Seymour's son, which made Viola become a close friend of her three former students in their adulthood. Appearance Miss Viola's appearence is like an normal emperor penguin. Personality Miss Viola is a good teacher, who acts like a mother figure to her students. She is friendly, sympathetic, soft-spoken, loving and caring. However, she is level-headed, strong-willed and independent. Miss Viola was very concerned for Mumble for not be able to sing, and visibly tried her best to help him, sending him to Mrs. Astrakhan, the best singing teacher in Emperor-Land. That even made her become a close friend of Mumble in his adulthood, as Mumble's son, Erik, became a close friend of Viola's daughter, Boadicea. For all her caring and loving teacher demeanor, though, she can have a bit of a prejudice when exceeding her concern for her students, such as claiming Mumble can not be a truly penguin without a heartsong. However, she never mocked Mumble's tap dance, and seemed to enjoy it when the humans arrived in a helicopter in the first film and also to beat the Doomberg in the second film. Though a very serious teacher, Miss Viola is confident and motherly, seems to possesses a lot of faith in her daughter, Boadicea. That can be seen when Boadicea wanted to go to Adélie-Land for Mumble, as she was pretty fast. Mumble at first refused, but Viola told him there is no danger, there is challenges, strongly believing her daughter could do. When Boadicea managed to survive all the way to Adélie-Land, and when sue came back to Emperor Land with all the adélie penguins (and also Lovelace, who is a rockhopper penguin, and Sven, who is an Atlantic Puffin), Viola became very proud of her daughter. Similarly, Viola is a good-hearted penguin who possesses a strong sense of bravery and justice. When the skuas came to Emperor Land taking advantage of the penguins being trapped, Viola seemed to appreciate Noah's bravery and his words, claiming that they were emperor penguins with proud. Viola is also a very close friend of her three former students, Mumble, Gloria and Seymour. Her daughter, Boadicea, even became a close friend to Mumble and Gloria's son, Erik, and also Seymour's son, Atticus. Similarly, Viola became the honorary aunt of Erik and Atticus, and Mumble, Gloria and Seymour became honorary uncles (or aunt, in Gloria's case) of Boadicea. When they were children, Viola stated to like Gloria and Seymour's heartsongs, and was very sympathetic towards the three of them. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Giselle Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Happy Feet Category:Happy Feet Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Penguins Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters